Dragons and the Dragonborn
by Hannibalrider
Summary: Halfdan a young nord going home after years of living in Cyrodiil to claim his grandfather's lands. But instead he taken prisoner and just as he is about to executed a black Dragon attacks. He escapes but its only the beginning of a crazy adventure as he later learn he the Dragonborn foretold by the Elder scroll.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Skyrim its own by Bethesda game studios. **

**Decide to make this story after one of my girlfriends told me I should get Skyrim after I finish Dragon age and I now wish I got it sooner. I just loved the game and enjoy doing what ever I want. Anyway I basing the main character on the one I created in the game which also include his name and going to be changing a things from the game too.**

**Unknown's pov**

"Wake up prisoner!"

I heard a guard shout at me when I try to fall asleep as the convey came up to a town.

" hey you try to across the border crossing earlier right"

A man sitting in front of me asked I nod to him."

" name is Ralof, Ralof of Riverwood and who are you my fellow Nord"

The man said and waited for my response.

"Halfdan BloodRaid"

I answer and Ralof now looks at me more closely. " are you by chance relate to Harald BloodRaid the leader of the Great raid during the Great war?"

"maybe"

I told him and he then left me alone as we pass though the town to a keep.

" I was sweet on a girl here in Helgen"

Ralof say as we near our stop, a horse thief next to me shouts he doesn't belong him and blame the stormcloaks for him being caught.

When we finally stop and the legionnaires told us to get out of the carts. Then they stand to call off names on a list when they have. When they reach me and found I wasn't on the list General Tullius order that I be beheaded too, a soldier named Hadvar gave me a sad look and said at least you die home kinsman.

I watch the horse thief Lokir try to flee and got six arrows to the back for this. He die a minute later and then a rebel is beheaded. General Tullius taunted a prisoner named Ulfric about how he will pay for his murder of a king, I didn't pay much attention. As I am now being told to place my head on the chopping block I heard a loud noise, General Tullius tells everyone to ignore it but then we hear it again.

And just as the axe man ready to chop my head, to my surprise and shock a dragon. Yes a dragon, a real dragon just like the ones from the books my mother used to read to me as a child.

It roar as it shot flames from it mouth and started destroying the town. I made a run for it as everyone is fighting or running from the fire breathing beast. Went inside a tower with some stormcloaks, Ralof is here too and after a quick talk.

I jumping out of a hole in the wall of the tower on to the second floor of a Inn or Tavern. As I am leaving the building I now really wish Ralof could had free me from my bonds but instead my hands are still tie up.

The soldier name Hadvar shouts at me to follow him if I want to live. And with out even thinking about it I just follow him though the streets as that dragon is destroying the place. We make it to a keep where I see General Tullius shouting orders to his remaining men and at that moment Ralof shows up and I decide to then follow him into the keep.

Me, him and three other barely made it into the keep before a blast of fire hit the entrance.

" we should be safe for moment but lets get out of here before that changes."

Ralof say to me and then unties me from my bonds. I thank him for that and he told me to strip the armor and gear from one of his comrade who is death. The stormcloaks turn away as I throw off the rough spun tunic and rags of footwear.

The fur boot, gauntlets and armor fit me well. Not too large or small, I also found a iron sword, steel shield and a iron dagger.

" everyone hide I think someone is coming"

Ralof says as I just finish changing and testing out the sword. We all took cover quickly as two legion soldiers open a gate and came into the room. We rush them and after a short fight, killed them and took a prison key.

We decide to find a way out of here and start going though lower parts of the keep's prison. We slaughter more imperial soldiers, I search the bodies and take any gold coins or Septims as they are call. Also found some health potions and a bow plus a sizeable amount of arrows.

We found that the keeps underground parts leads to a cave. Thankfully someone found a torch to light and some of the mushroom or fungus in here glows.

Their was bear in the cave that we had to kill after a stormcloak slip and fell into a puddle of water which woke the damn thing. I put three arrows in it while Ralof hacked at it with a battleaxe and the others stab at it with swords.

Eventually we found the entrance to the cave and got out.

" I guess we should spit up guys for the moment"

Ralof say and the others leave but he stays.

"I got a sister in Riverwood who can let us stay with her" He tells me and I decide to take the offer.

"sure and where did that dragon come from?"

I ask and Ralof told me he has no clue but thanks it came since it allow us to escape.

" you should join the stormcloaks we could sure use a good son of Skyrim like you in our ranks" he say to me and I told him "maybe". He grins and tells me I need to go to Ulfric Stormcloak leader of the Stormcloaks in his palace at Windhelm.

After a two hours of walking the two of us arrived at Riverwood. Small town but I like it, Ralof's sister came through and offer us a place to stay. I found a blacksmith call Alvor who I sold a few swords, daggers and a mace I took from dead soldiers. The man didn't ask questions about them then found the Riverwood trader where I sold two gold rings, a silver necklace and a gold one to a man name Lucan and his sister Valerius.

I still have some more necklaces and rings I stolen but decide sell them in other place. Really don't need people wondering where I got them. " Hey Ralof have this" I told my new friend and handed twenty coins.

"what this for?" He asked me and I told him its my way of thanking him for saving me back in Helgen. Ralof accepted it and said it was nothing. Later as I am sitting at a table I start to read a spell tome I got off a body from the keep on healing. Surprisingly the magic was easy to learn and after I was finish with the book in short time.

Gerdur and her husband Hod were very accommodating to Ralof and me. They asked me what I was doing before I was captured by the soldiers, " my grandfather in Whiterun died several weeks ago and I decide to come back home to claim a farm he own." I told them and they told me sorry for my loss.

"its ok I really don't remember him that well, though we kept in contact with letters since I left Skyrim at age six when my father got a position at the court in the Imperial city." I said and Ralof asks how old am I.

" one and twenty since my last name day" I tell him and later after dinner I got a restful sleep even if I had to sleep on the floor. The next I woke stiff and in need of a bath. For breakfast I eat some day old bread with cheese and wash it down with mead." Halfdan I have a task for you" Gerdur tells me after I finish eating.

" what is it?' I ask Gerdur curiously at what she could want with me. " I want you to deliver a message to the Jarl in Whiterun about the dragon on Helgen and for him to send guards to protect the town." Gerdur say and I said yes since I was heading there anyway.

I packed some bread, cheese, meat and mead for the trip. Said my goodbyes to Ralof who reminds the offer to join the stormcloaks still stands and he will put in a good word for me when he gets back to Windhelm. Spend two days walking during the day and sleeping on the cold ground at night. On the three day I reach the edge of the wall city, I couldn't help but admire the city. Its large with strong walls, build on the side of a mountain and from the hill I am standing on I can see it is spit up into different districts.

I also saw my grandsire's farm, it's a bit bigger than the other ones and I could make out the wheat crops around it. I smile as the old and few memories of the very few times I visit there ran though my head.

It's really a shame that he is dead, the old man were had a feast for me or at the most stuff me full of food. I push the memories away for the moment and continue on my way to gate. Check my on how many Septims I have and found I have 1200 on me. I had 800 when I left Riverwood and the rest I got off the bodies of bandits who try to kill and rob me.

Also got some more weapons and jewelries to sell though its mostly rings. I decide to do what I was ask before going to the farm. I pass though the outer gate and a drawbridge before getting to the city gate.

The guards told me by the Jarl's order no stranger is allow until sunrise. At the moment the sun is setting and since I not fucking going to sleep outside I told them I got a message from Riverwood calling for help and that Helgen was attack by a dragon.

The two guards were shock from learning a dragon has appear in Skyrim and let me in. knowing that the Jarl needs to hear this and also they could be punish for delaying this news.

Normally I were had first my task but seeing as I am tired, dirty and oh HUNGRY. Some damn animal stolen what meat I packed yesterday when I was washing my hair in a stream. And some of the cheese went bad and I finish what didn't spoil in the morning.

Found the Inn and got a warm beef soup and ale to wash it down. Then left the Inn and made my way to the Jarl's hall. The guards let me in after I told them my mission and after I enter the Dragonreach I can't help but admire it.

Its pretty grand and large, then again this is Whiterun and with the city being in the middle of Skyrim. It sits on many trade route and theirs is always traders on the road.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater greets me after his Dunmer housecarl Irileth let me though after again explaining what I am here for. She deem my news important and lets talk with the Jarl.

My impression of the man was that he is a wise and capable ruler. He is loyal to his hold and just wants to stay out of the civil war. He thanks me for delivering this news, sends some soldiers to Riverwood and told me the Inn in town should have rooms for rent and it will be on the city.

As I was going back to the Inn, I saw their was a small Imperial bank center here in Whiterun. The building its is run from is small and really nothing special unless you didn't see the sign you likely pass it without noticing it.

I enter and went up to a dark elf clerk. "hello sir how I can I help you?" he asked me and I told him I want to make a deposit. After filling out some forms and signing them I handed over 1000 coins to here and he gave me a receipt which I could turn in at any Imperial bank branch for the one thousand I just deposit.

Got a room at the Bannered Mare and a hot bath too. Tomorrow I go back to see the Jarl so I can claim my grandfather's farm and I check out the Companions at Jorrvaskr who grandpa often wrote about in his letters. But for now I going to a warm, soft bed and getting a night sleep.

**Ok first chapter is done, next chapter their will be some fun and Halfdan will be off on a quest. And if you notice I put in a bank in the story because no way anyone can go around Skyrim carrying thousands of gold coins in real life. So I put in a bank, though it was my girlfriend's idea in the first place. The imperial bank will have no major role in the story besides being providing banking services. Though I might have Halfdan do a bank robbing later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own Skyrim. **

**Halfdan's pov **

I woke up feeling better than I have in the last few days. I change into a clean black tunic with grey breeches and black boots. After a quick breakfast, I went to a weapon and armory smithy shop call Warmaiden's. It has a smith's work shop outside and after a talk with the owner Adrianne Avenicci.

I sell the armor I was wearing since Helgen for some steel armor. It was heavier than the other armor but I can take it. It also came with pauldrons for the shoulders, the leather and fur parts felt soft and comfortable enough for me.

Adrianne also got me to buy a steel helmet with a nose guard. Also sold my surplus of weapons and got a decent price for them. I went back to the Jarl's hall and went up to the man.

" how can I help you?" the jarl asked me as I am coming to him. " my grandfather Halfdan the black die sometime ago and I wish to claim his lands my Jarl." I told him and Jarl Balgruuf looks at me surprised. "So you're the grandson he always talked about, I been expecting you for sometimes I myself. Your grandfather left you his lands and money to you in his will which I bear witness to as it was signed." he told me and has his steward Proventus Avenicci who learn is father to Adrienne, give me the title deed and a receipt for 3,000 Septim that is in the bank at the moment.

" I see your grandfather in you, though you are named after him, you don't share the fine black hair he had but you have the same dark blue eyes." the Jarl commented as he examines me more closely.

" I know my father looks more like him, I got most of looks from my mother including my blond hair though hers is a lighter shade while my is darker." I tell him and leave after thanking him.

I then head to the farm and find that the steward in charge is the same one from I was last here. The man must be fifty or more but he still running the place. " master Halfdan I see that you finally arrived in Skyrim." the old Bosmer elf tells me after we shook hands." so Jones how did the man leave this world" I asked him and he told me a fever took him.

I couldn't help but be surprise that in the end a fever took my grandfather, a man who live though some of the most bloodiest battles in the great war and especially in the battle where they retook the imperial city from the high eves. He was wounded many times in that battle alone.

He also tells me the farm is running fine, there are four farmhands who boss I am now, Jones told me they are hard workers and good people. Jones then goes on to tell me more things about the farm and also that the crops will be harvest soon. I change topic and told Jones I will be going to see the companions. " you wish to join them master" he asked me and I told him maybe. I left my things in my grandfather' bedroom though it now belongs to me. Feel weird that his room is now my but I thinking waste time thinking about it.

Went back into Whiterun and after a short walk I arrive at their hall. A male Dunmer and female Nord were having a fistfight as I came enter the famous hall, the woman who I learn is call Njada Stonearm won the fight. " what do you want?" I heard a man behind me say as after the fight ended.

Turn around and found a tall dark hair man. He is dress in armor with a sword at his hip, " I looking for Kodlak Whitemane" I told him and before he could answer me a red head Nord woman speaks up. " what do you want with him you whelp".

" I want to join" I stated to her and she laughs at me. " you join us really? I bet you never even been in a battle before" she say to me in a taunting voice. " Aela don't insult him, he serve in the legion during the Black Marsh campaign two years ago" I hear a old man who I know instantly is Kodlak.

" you know this boy" the woman now know as Aela asks him. " no but I knew his grandfather Halfdan the black" he tells her and I couldn't help but take pleasure in watch her face fall apart in shock.

At this time also I took notice of her outfit, she is wearing armor mostly made of leather, with some fur at the shoulders, some armor plates are also attach too, she also has on war paint which goes well with her green eyes in my opinion.

All in all she hot if your into her type though she more like to be a hand full. "really this one is his grandson?" she said and the old man tells her yes. " if you wish we can have a little spar" I tells her and she leaves saying she doesn't waste her time with whelps.

"come with me Halfdan" Kodlak say to me. He leads me to the sleeping quarters of the hall and into his private chamber.

" so you wish am I right?" Kodlak asks me after he offers some wine which I decline and I told him yes. " well you need to prove your self, have Vilkas test in you in the courtyard" he told me and I after asking a someone I find Vilkas who learn is twin to Farkas the man I talked with earlier.

The brothers look about the same except one has his hair longer than the other. I follow him outside to the courtyard and after a little sparring I leave him with some bruises. He later send me with his sword to the Eorlund Grey-Mane who works at the skyforge to get his sword sharpen.

Eorlund also ask me to do something for him which was delivering a shield to that woman Aela, I with a bad taste in my mouth take the shield to her and she takes it from me without even a thank you.

Farkas shows me the quarters where a newbie sleeps. He also mentions to come see him or Aela for work. Plus some stuff about trouble in Whiterun hold that could need some solving.

After he left me alone I sat on my new bed thinking of what to do next. I mean its cool I with the companions now but I also came to Skyrim for something else besides claiming some land.

Memories of fighting in Black Marsh flash though my head before I locked them up again. A courier appear at the doorway to my surprise and I start to wonder who send him since I only been in Skyrim for less than a week or so. It seems that that Jarl is summoning for some important is what the courier tells me.

I replied by saying I be there as soon as I can. I arrive at the Dragonreach quickly after telling Eorlund that the Jarl has call for me. After entering the great hall Jarl Balgruuf greets me politely but I cut to the chase and bluntly ask what he wants.

" me court mage needs your help into some important" the jarl told me and then I went to Farengar secret-fire work area. The man tells me he needs help in recovering a stone that has a map crave into it of dragon graves in Skyrim.

He wants me to go into Bleak falls Barrow a ancient Nordic tomb which is likely infested with draugrs, which are the undead come to life again booty traps too.

But I took the job and left the hall with him marking where I need to go on my map of Skyrim. By pass the Jorrvaskr to tell Eorlund I will be gone for a while and he told me its ok and that when I come back he expect me to do some jobs for the companions.

I nod to him and went to bank to withdraw some money. I got my stuff and gear ready, also after leaving the city I brought a horse for a thousand from the city stable. Its fine brown mare with a black mane that I named Tyra.

I loaded up her saddle bags and rode her out of the stable. Two days pass before I reach the mountain where the tomb is and I spend much a day traveling it to reach the Nordic tomb.

Found bandits had set up a camp there for some reason. I demount nearby, tie Tyra to a tree and caught the bandits off guard they gather all a fire to eat. I slaughter them without any mercy knowing that Skyrim is better off with scum like them dead. I strip the bodies of their armor and arms to sell plus looted any goods too.

Then I tie them to Tyra's saddle and after finding a safe spot for her, enter the tomb. The first had a bandit waiting for someone or something, I shot and kill him with my bow then found a lever which after I pull open a path for me. Skeevers attacked me after I went down a staircase and a frostbite spider almost got me but I kill it with my sword. Found a Dunmer male trap in spider web not very from where I kill the spider.

Called himself Arvel the swift, he begs me to let him free from here. " are the bandits outside with you" I ask him and he say yes.

I then plunge my blade into him, the shock look on his face and scream told me he wasn't expecting that. I cut the body down and search his corpse for anything of value. Found his journal and a golden dragon claw.

I read Arvel's journal and continue on with my quest. I fight some draugrs, use the claw to unlock a door after figuring out a combination though it took a few tries. I go though the passageway which leads to a chamber.

Found the stone and also a wall with writing I couldn't read. As I get closer to it, I felt a strange feeling and power coming from it, then a blast of power hit me and afterwards I felt nothing.

At this moment a Draugr, a powerful one at that breaks free from a sarcophagus. In the end I took it down though it almost got me in our fight.

After some search of the chamber I found a secret passage way out of this crypt and quickly make my way to Tyra. I make my way back to Whiterun but I make a stop to Riverwood because I remember that the claw I found belong to Lucan and his sister. A family heirloom they said it was and also that it was stolen.

Three days it took me to reach Riverwood, return the golden claw to the two merchant and got a sizeable reward plus a kiss from Camilla.

Sold the armor and arms of the bandits to the Alvor. He didn't say anything when he saw dried blood on the some of the fur armor I sold him. I restock my food supply from the Inn and left the town to Whiterun.

Got there in a day and a half were had been sooner if I didn't stop to help a young couple of farmers with their wagon which was broke.

I gave the mage the Dragonstone and he gave me a reward. As I was leaving his place, I notice a woman in a hooded cloak talking with him. She gave me a annoyed looks that pretty much said " mind your own business".

Stop by the bank to deposit some money then decide to report to Farkas for a job. " ok whelp I need you to kill the bandit leader of the Halted stream camp ok" he told me after I found him sitting out in the courtyard.

" sure thing I get on it as soon as I can" I told him since I not in the mood to travel again. Tomorrow I go and kill that bandit but right I just want to bath and get some sleep. So I head home, my foreman greets me as I arrive, I unload my gear and have a worker lead Tyra to the stable to be brush and feed.

Took a bath in a iron tub my grandsire own. Slip on some clean clothing and took a well deserve sleep.

**Well next chapter Halfdan be off killing more bandits, also Halfdan's past as a former legionnaire will be important in the story. The empire in my story will be a different, for instance three years before the storyline, it launch a campaign to retake Black Marsh which was a success. But the empire hold is mild at the most and since the empire is base on the Roman empire I thought the empire should make some attempts to regain some of its glory like the western roman empire did under Emperor Majorian who was the last capable emperor to try and restore the western roman empire.**

**Also on a funny note the couple of farmers on the road I mention, I did meet them in the game, though I kill, rob and strip their bodies in that encounter. Any suggests or reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Skyrim its own by Bethesda game studios. **

**Halfdan's pov**

Woke to the sunlight coming the window I curse the sun for waking me. I groan and get out of bed, stretch my still aching muscles and got ready for the day. Jones already had my armor, supplies and breakfast ready for me.

I eat some bacon and stale bread with mead. Tyra was ready for me outside with a farmhand handing me her rein to me. Hop on her and started my first quest for the companions today.

Traffic on the road was light though I did bump in a sizeable Khajiit caravan who I found to be a bit pushy in trying to sell me their wares. In the end I bought some health, cure disease and stamina potions from them.

The group leader Ra'saad and I also exchanged news. I told the latest news back in the imperial city that I know before leaving and he told me some info about some good places to raid for money or items, also some directions and warnings about how some bands of bandits are raiding parts of Skyrim.

" yes its starting to get bad, yesterday we discover a whole caravan of traders dead on the side of the road. Naturally we buried and some prayers for them before continuing." Ra'saad tells me.

I thanked him for this pieces of news and also ask where they found the bodies. The answer he gave me wasn't very good because from I could tell the traders were wipe out near Halted stream camp.

I made a promise to myself I kill every bandit for these traders and any other victims. I rode Tyra hard to the camp and sometime by noon or pass noon I arrive near the fortified camp. I dismount near some boulders and tie Tyra's reins to a tree, told Tyra I been back soon and promise her lots of apples when I get back.

Normally while I like the idea of rushing in and going on a killing spree I decide to take the time to scout the camp out. And found that these bandits aren't so stupid, that or their leader is smart. A palisade wall surrounds the camp with a makeshift tower or two plus.

After some planning I came up with a quick plan. I started out by staring a fire need the bandit base, set some old fell trees on fire and quickly made off before they could see me.

Several men and women rush out the camp to see what's happening and then they start to put out the flames. I pull my bow from my back and notch a arrow on the bow string, take careful aim and hit one of two bandits in a tower. She fell off and hit the ground a bone breaking crunch that even I heard from my hiding spot.

Fire a other arrow to her comrade and he goes down too before he could even figure out what just happen to his buddy. I then shot a other bandit who ran outside to warn the other ones who are putting out the fire that they are under attack.

I say this once I not a great archer, I am a good one but I knew comrades back in the legion who were way better than me. Still I manage to kill the bandits outside quickly. Then I went into the camp with my sword out and ready to send some scumbags to the afterlife.

Decapitated two nords, cut down a dark elf and ram my sword though a wood elf before facing the bandit chief. He was a furious orc warrior armored in steel plate with a two handed elfish great sword. He broke my steel sword in half as I block his first strike but I had a war axe soon out and now slashing at him.

I found a opening and came down on his head. His head spit open from the blow and blood spurts out. After some looting and striping the bodies I dump them all in the river and especially spat on the leader as I roll him in the water.

Use some health potions to heal a few minor wounds I got I in the fighting. I loaded up Tyra with the loot and rode back to Whiterun. It was uneventful except for half a dozen bandits who were trying to "tax" a group of Redguard merchants. I shot three of them from horseback with my bow and the other three were killed by the merchants guards.

They thanked me for the helping them and I trade a few things plus the orc bandit leader's plate armor for some coins. I got off from of the bandit a ancient Nord gauntlets which I now wore.

The next day I made it back to Whiterun, were had been sooner but it was late and I was heavy with loot. So I made camp for the night and also gave Tyra some rest.

Sold most of the items to Adrienne and the local trader then deposit the money in the bank. I report to the companions that the camp is now taken care of.

Farkas told me I did a good job and gave me some money for the job.

I decide for the moment to go and get something to eat at the Inn. I got cooked beef, stale bread and wine, as I eating a courier comes up to me.

" the jarl has ask for you" he say to me and I told the man I be there soon. Finish my meal quickly and toss the coins for it at the owner.

Got to Dragonreach, the guards let me though with no problems. Jarl Balgruuf tells me a dragon has been see near western watchtower and he needs help in dealing with it.

Sends me off with his housecarl Irileth and a few Whiterun guards. I make sure before heading off that I had plenty of arrows and a new sword. We got to the watchtower on foot and found the few guards there scare as shit. I walk up the ramp to the tower and at that moment a guard shouted. " there it is".

A small dragon appear in the sky and starts to attack us. I jump from the ramp as the dragon hits it with a fire breath attack. The fire also got the a guy standing at the doorway to the watchtower.

Poor guy spend his last moments of life on fire and screaming before dying. A other guards got a full blast of dragon fire, Irileth rallied the men and we shoot arrows at it. I shout aim for the wings to bring it down and after some arrows to the wings which torn them up the dragon lands on the ground.

He smashed one guard with his tail and stomp a other poor guard. Irileth flanks it with two guards and strikes it's sides while the others keep showing it with arrows. I hit the dragon's sides with my sword and take cover behind a large rock when he try to toast me. Two more guards are burn alive and a third badly wounded, Irileth then stab when the dragon was distract for a second in the right eye.

I let loose a series of blows with my sword and axe on him. The dragon screams in pain and shots out more flames. Unfortunately a other Whiterun guard is hit and he nothing but a charred body.

And without any time to think it over, I took a risky move by going under it's head and thrust my sword up. My sword pierce the mouth and into the dragon skull, I let go of my sword and roll to the side. My war axe in right hand ready but the dragon thankfully fell down and die.

I took a long breath and look around, Irileth and three guards are still standing with two more alive but with serious wounds. I took one look at the burn one and the other one who was hit by the dragon's tail and send flying he has a likely some broken ribs and a right arm but he will live.

The first who is burn badly, he won't make it the others including Irileth know this but when I saw that they weren't put the man out of his misery I step up to do it.

" no he has a wife and three kids" one guard told me. " look at him, you know he not going to make it, its already a miracle he is still alive" I tell the man and look at the burn guard. Both his legs are bloody and seriously burn, his left arm is nothing but char meat, he now blind in his right eye and barely awake.

I mutter a prayer to Talos and slit his throat with my iron dagger in one go. I stand up after finishing and look at the guard who spoke against it. " you were his brother?" I asked him and he nodded to me.

" I sorry but it had to be done or he were had linger on before dying" I said and walk away.

" everyone look" a other remaining guard say and I turn around to see the dragon's body. Slowly turning to disintegrating into flames until all that remain is bones and some skin. The flames or now energy I guess from the dragon then hit me and to my surprise I start to absorb it.

Remind me of what happen back Bleak fall barrow, I saw images and felt power rushing though out my body. Everyone looks at me in shock and wonder, " your dragonborn, you absorbed the dragon's soul only the dragonborns of old can do that" a guard say and soon everyone but Irileth agrees.

She was skeptical of it until a guard told me to try a shout or thu'um. I to my surprise shout "Fus" for some reason and release a blast of force. " its true he is the dragonborn" the same guard say and the soldiers all start cheering me. " dragonborn, dragonborn, dragonborn…." they shout in union.

Irileth tells me to report back the jarl and inform him of what happen here. I nod to her and I travel back to Dragonreach.

**I leave it here until next chapter. Anyway how is everyone liking Halfdan? I still working on his personality but I hope you all like him so far. Any reviews, ideas or suggestions are welcome. Until next time all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Skyrim its own by Bethesda game studios. **

**Halfdan's pov**

I drop to one knee in front of him. " you absorbed it's soul?" he ask me again and I told him for the third time yes. " yes Jarl, right after we kill the dragon I absorbed it's soul and the men also declare me the dragonborn, because only they are able to do that like Talos for instance, though to my knowledge he never killed a dragon but still he was dragonborn." I said and he agree with that.

" well what matters is that the dragon is dead and in big part to you for its death" Jarl Balgruuf tells me. " I agree with you Jarl but I had help in that and several guards also have fallen in the battle to kill the dragon" I said.

" yes I know, I make sure their remains are entomb with honor in the hall of the dead. But now you sure receive a reward your service to Whiterun hold. I name you Halfdan Bloodraid my new thane and rewarded you this axe as a symbol of you new status. Also you will a housecarl of your own to serve you." he said in a loud voice and gave a cool axe. He tells his steward to go and get me my new housecarl, he returns soon and say my housecarl is waiting at the entrance for me.

I thanked him and accepted the weapon then left him alone to think about what I told him about the battle. At the hall's main entrance a young female nord warrior stood waiting. She dress in steel armor with a sword at her right hip and a small shield slung over her on back. She has fair skin with a light tan, dark brown hair that went down her neck and ended at her shoulders. She has brown eyes, one strand of hair is braided, she also has a fierce and pretty face. She also about two or three inches shorter than me but with the armor she has on she seems taller.

I couldn't help but get nervous, seriously I killed bandits, legionnaires and a dragon. But when comes to talking to woman sometimes I get nervous and sometime make a fool of myself. I can still remember the balls and parties back in the capital that father forced me to go.

Especially the one where I dance with a cousin or something of the emperor and cause the both of us to fall when I frozen up after she kiss me. Even worst we knock down several couples of important nobles, merchants or court officials.

Whole damn court laughed at us and she slap me hard for making her look like a fool.

And dealing with my parents was bad, they scorn me all night for shaming the family name like that and right in the presences of the emperor.

The next month I spend was rough as people mock me and tease me about that night. Even the people I call friends laughed at me and ignore me afterwards like we were never friends.

" something wrong my thane?" I heard a female voice say and notice she was standing in front of me.

" ah no I was just thinking that's all….. My name is Halfdan Bloodraid and you are?" I said to her in a nervous tone. " Lydia my thane, I am to be your sword and shield Halfdan." she told me and bow to before me.

" so you ever serve a thane before or been a housecarl to anyone?" I asked her and she told me no but she has some battle experience under her belt.

"So Lydia where are you from, I was born here in Skyrim in my mom's village but I left for the court with my family at age six when dad got a position there." I say to her and Lydia tells me she is from Whiterun, born and raise here. Her father is a veteran from the great war, he came back one arm short but alive, her mom was a trader also from Whiterun.

" Parents still alive?" I asked her after she also describes them. " mom yes, she setup a shop in the city after my father came back from the war and had me a few years later after giving my brothers first. As for father he's gone, die when defending a caravan of traders he was traveling with to the capital of Skyrim for some business." she told me and I couldn't help but notice she said the last part in a sad tone.

" I sorry for your lost Lydia" I couldn't help but say to her. " thank you my Thane, it still feels like yesterday when a rider came to my family home to deliver us his sword and helm.

" yeah I sort of know how you feel. My grandfather die a while back and I remember when the courier arrived to tells us he was gone." I told Lydia who also said sorry for my loss.

" thank you Lydia" I said and told her we should get going. " where to my thane" she asked me and I tell her to the companion 's mead hall to tell them all I am the new thane. Me and Lydia make it to the hall and I just walk in saying " hey I kill a dragon and now am the new Thane" while holding up my new axe.

Naturally my shield brothers and sisters celebrated this and we party hard. Aela during the hard drinking said I still a whelp and it was dumb luck that I was able to kill that dragon. Lydia comes to my defense before I could even reply to Aela.

" And where were you Aela when the dragon was sighted, on your bed with both legs spread right?" Lydia told Aela and they get into a fight which lead me and Skjor to pull them apart.

" keep that bitch away from Aela!" Skjor yells at me and I couldn't help but get mad, how dare he say he call Lydia that! But I didn't do anything and just drag Lydia to a corner for her to cool down. We drank and party some more while keeping distance from Aela and Skjor. Eorlund told me as Lydia and I are leaving that a cave needs clearing out of bandits.

Told the old guy I get on it tomorrow and said goodnight to him before helping a very drunk Lydia though the street to my place. I gave her some water to drink and told her to get some sleep. I change into a pair of simple grey trousers for bed, after getting into bed Lydia shows up in the doorway of my room in nothing but her bra and panties.

" sometime wrong Lydia" I ask hoping the still drunk Lydia wasn't planning anything especially when she just wearing her undergarments. " I swore to protect you my Thane (hiccup) and provide you with anything(hiccup)" she say with a drunk smile on her face. I mentally wish she wasn't planning on what I think she going to do.

But no she gets on the bed and crawls up to me. " mind if I can see the sword you use to slay the dragon, oh mighty dragon slayer(hiccup)" she said with a grin I seen girls give me before and I felt my face getting red. Luckily for me, Lydia pass out right at this moment but she now on top of me. I sigh in relief knowing a major situation has pass, I push her off me and lay her on my left side.

Cover her with the blanket so she is warm and turn on my side facing away from her. I wonder if she going to remember this, well I not bringing up unless she does and then felt into a deep sleep.

"DDDDOOVVVAAAHHHKKIIIINN"

I roll out of bed as the house shook from seems like a shout, a very loud shout. The shout also woke Lydia who shouting " what in Talos, was that" and then scream when she realize she in her underwear.

" don't look you pervert!" she say before she throw a boot at me and runs out of the room. I change quickly and after calling out if I can leave the room, Lydia tells me its ok and I find her standing kitchen dress in her armor looking.

" my thane I sorry if I done or say anything last night, I wasn't my self and I beg your forgives" she said and drop to her knees.

" nothing happen Lydia, you were pass out when we got here and I was the one who put you in the bed, I sorry for undressing you but you couldn't very well sleep in armor." I lie to her and she accepted it and she told me its ok with a blushing face.

" So what was that?" she say trying to change topic. " sounded like a shout from someone but it can't be since the force and volume was so strong" I said and before we could discuss some more someone knock on the door. " message for the Thane" I heard him say then gave a letter to Lydia. " don't tell me I been summon by the Jarl" I say to her and she nodded after opening the letter.

" lets go then, Lydia" I said and left the house with Lydia following.

**Hope you all like it, a other will be soon, hope you found the bed part funny because I base it on what happen one night when I was staying over at one of girlfriends home after a partly. Things were really awkward in the morning and it didn't help when she scream at me and when her dad rush in the room shouting I quote " WHAT ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, BOY".**

**Anyway any reviews, suggestions or ideas are very welcome and I love to hear some feedback too. **


End file.
